A Companion's Sick Day
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: The Follow-up story to Time Lord Flu. After a day out on a alien planet, it's up to the Doctor to take care of Rose. Doctor Ten
1. Chapter 1

**The Companion's Sick Day**

A/N: This is a follow up to 'Time Lord Flu' , The Doctor taking care of a sick Rose, and with help from the TARDIS, well it will be a strange time!

--

After refuelling the TARDIS at Cardiff, spending part of the day there with having chips or just sitting outside of the ship as she hummed in The Doctor's head as they leaned up against the ship.

"Well ready to go? I thought maybe the planet Tropicana again" The Doctor said with a grin, getting up on his feet dusting himself off before helping Rose up onto her feet and retrieved his coat that they had sat on.

"Doctor, remember what happened last time we went there? That's where you got sick and hung out in my mother's flat for over a week" Rose pointed out as she dusted herself off and straightened her coat.

"Was it really?" He asked, rubbing a hand through his hair making it spike up a little more than usual. "Oh well, how about we just randomly set co-ordinates and see where we end up?"

Rose shook her head, "How about we get in the TARDIS? It'll be warmer in there" She said, shivering a little at feeling Cardiff Bay's winds rush by them.

"Can't feel that, but for you we should get inside" The Doctor replied and opened up the doors with a flourish and bowed her inside with a grin.

Rose couldn't help herself but grin and walk in, seeing the familiar green light glowing from the central column while the coral like pattern surrounded them as the doors closed behind the Doctor.

He threw his coat onto one of the beams and danced around the controls while Rose took her own coat off and sat down on the captains chair, to keep out of the way of The Doctor's antics as he set his ship into motion.

"Well then how about I set it on random and see where we end up?" The Doctor asked glancing back at Rose from his main controls, "Or! I could take you to that market we went to one time, but this time say 100 years into that future? Be interesting to see what is there" He rambled on, flicking switches, turning knobs and pulling levers as he continued to talk about the possible places.

"Happy to go wherever you go, just let's take a break from the running on our first proper trip out" Rose replied, leaning back in the captain's chair.

"The running is only part of it, but I suppose you're right! OK, the planet ClickClack, strange planet but its fun none the less! Just one big shopping planet, and I think we both know who would love it" The Doctor replied and set the co-ordinates.

The ship shuddered as they took off, the green column falling and rising as they entered the time vortex to journey to the next far off planet in some part of space.

* * *

Hand in hand, the Doctor and Rose worked through the crowds as they browsed around several small booths glancing at the wares that they sold. They shook their heads as the attendants tried to flog off what they were selling, each one competing with the next making the noise in the street so loud that they couldn't hear themselves think.

Rose was reminded of London's Christmas rush in one of the malls, it was packed full of people all doing last minute Christmas shopping but here on the planet ClickClack. It was mixed races of all kinds, she was a little unnerved as there seemed to be few humans but with the Doctor at her side she felt safe.

Talking of the time lord, she looked around and found that he had stopped at a small booth that smelt wonderful to Rose's nose. He motioned to her, seeing a small alleyway that looked clear of the buyers and sellers of the planet sized market.

Rose worked her way through the crowd and joined the Doctor, "This is amazing but it reminds me of London during the Christmas rush" She said, feeling her ears were ringing a little from the loudness of the crowds, watching them pass by as they continued their own selling or buying.

"It's amazing isn't it? A whole world selling everything you can imagine, its amazing what you can find here including the best food but that's a fortune in itself" The Doctor replied with a grin, bending low and pointed out several cooking booths.

"It's never the big ones on the corners, its always the little ones tucked away in alleys like this that does the best food" He explained and stretched up, "Although, I've never seen it this busy... but I guess they have good days like this"

"Here, found chips and thought that you might be hungry" The Doctor offered a pack of chips, wrapped in a earth styled newspaper.

"Where did you find those?" Rose asked, slightly surprised to find chips in a place full of different alien merchandise.

"Well they have to accommodate for everyone, including humans. They're not too bad either! Prefer them in newspaper than that stuff you get on earth, old classic! Chips in newspaper" The Doctor replied and popped a chip in his mouth, chewing it as he watched the crowds.

Rose tried one and was surprised when she tasted it, it wasn't too soaked in either salt or vinegar but the taste was still amazing. It was like something had been done differently but she couldn't put her finger to what.

"We should find mum something, I'm sure she would appreciate a gift after all that had happened lately" She spoke up after a few more chips.

The Doctor nodded and finished the chips himself, "You're right, we should go and find something. And I think I know where we can find it, come on" He said, screwing up the used paper and threw it in the trash before taking Rose's hand and led her along the street.

* * *

"I am so so sorry! I didn't realise that he had a cold, I should have thought something but nope! He goes ahead and sneezes all over you" The Doctor said as he helped Rose inside the TARDIS, shutting the door behind them.

He took in his companion now that they were inside, her trainers squelched noisily on the grated floor while her light green hoodie was now a revolting dark green and was dripping wet with what looked like slime but they both knew better while her jeans clung to her.

"That's the last time I let you haggle with a dodgy salesman, I'm going for a shower and throw these clothes away... don't think ever get them cleaned up enough" Rose muttered trying not to shake off any of the alien slime and walked off for a long hot shower, and a change of clothes.

The Doctor winced as he watched her go, "I'll fix us something to eat then" He called after her, earning a soft moan and a mutter that sounded like 'if I could eat after this'

He sighed and took off his coat, throwing it over one of the supports and walked around the central column after putting the bag of things they had brought on the captain's chair. "Well girl, where next? Think we should go somewhere quiet for a bit" He muttered to his ship and it hummed in his head in returned.

"Well if you think of anywhere, the hand break is off.. just give me a little warning before we do go" The Doctor replied with a soft smile and wandered off into the depths of the ship, wondering what to do to cheer Rose up after the disturbing turn of events of what had started off as a nice day.

* * *

A hour later they had met back up in the kitchen, Rose had changed into her pink pyjamas and thick slipper socks before curling up in one of the chairs.

"You know, that looks so uncomfortable... how do you do that?" The Doctor asked, putting a cup of tea on the table in front of her.

Rose shrugged, "Just do, think the TARDIS made the chair a little bigger though" She replied and reached for her tea, taking a sip with a grateful sigh.

"Well it still looks uncomfortable, now how about a bacon sandwich? Or a chip bun? Can go really out and make some sort of pasta dish, I'm sure that I can find something that I can cook without you two ganging up on me" The Doctor replied as he started searching the cupboards, some of them refused to open resulting in a small argument with the ship.

Rose laughed as she held her cup close, watching the antics and hearing the low hums of the TARDIS as they argued about his poor cooking standards.

It was a well known fact that The Doctor couldn't cook, he had the ship cook for him mostly or Rose took over the chore while he sat at the table with either a book or some various gadget. So with him offering to cook, the TARDIS locked the cupboards.

"Oh come on! My cooking isn't that bad" The Doctor replied and sat down in a chair, giving up the fight and pouted with his arms across his chest.

Rose raised a eyebrow looking over at him, "Are you sure? Last time you cooked we had to abandon this kitchen for a month, which felt like a year in here" She replied, remembering how he had managed to set boiling water on fire and a small explosion in the oven making it toxic for them both to enter.

The Doctor looked up, his lower lip out and sunk in the chair a little more.

"Fine, then she can cook... need to do something in the control room anyway" He muttered and got up with a stretch, glanced back at the cupboards and pounced on them but they still remained firmly shut.

Sighing, he shook his head and left the kitchen.

Rose smiled, "Be kind to him, he's been through enough lately" She replied, getting up out of the chair and grabbed the table as her head spun. She closed her eyes and waited for it to go before walking off towards the bedroom.

She heard the Doctor muttering in the control room, or at least she thought that it was where the control room was if the TARDIS hadn't moved it. Yawning and rubbing the bridge of her nose, Rose continued to shuffle off to her room hoping that she wasn't coming down with something herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Companion's Sick Day**

**Chapter Two**

Rose coughed harshly and groaned as she curled up tighter n the soft armchair of the library, the TARDIS had lit the fire in the large fireplace giving her extra warmth.

The Doctor had made breakfast, but only because the ship had made the toast and eggs for him while he made the tea. She sat at the table listening to him talk about what they could do without leaving the TARDIS.

Rose listened to how the old ship needed some basic maintenance done and it was safer to do thee while in the time vortex, she had offered her assistance but was turned down. So now she was here in the library, reading through one of the fictional books that got her attention.

* * *

  
Time drifted in the slow and bizarre way that it did inside the Time Lord's ship, the lights dimming down as the night cycle started to begin. The Doctor sighed and leaned back hearing, and feeling, his neck and back crack slightly as he stretched from being cramped up under the central column of the TARDIS, he heard her hum softly in his mind in feeling the repairs done.

He smiled and got up out from under the grating, "Well old girl, that'll keep you going for a little while longer"

The ship hummed and asked about his companion.

"She was in the library when I went for a few things in my room, why? Is she OK?" The Doctor asked, putting his suit jacket back on before putting his glasses and screwdriver back in his pocket.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes in hearing the ship's reply, "Should have guessed, but what can I do?"

The ship nudged him, telling him to go and find Rose and check on her while starting to make tea in the kitchen.

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm going, we'll need blankets and make the couch a little bigger for her..." He said as he walked along the corridor, the first door he tried, he found himself in the library.

"Rose?" He called softly, walking through the library with his footsteps echoing through the shelves. He soon found himself at the fireplace, seeing it had red hot flames coating the surrounding walls in the red glow with the heat washing over the couch nearby.

Rose had tucked herself up in the blankets, her head resting on the arm with the book laying open on the floor. She had managed to curl up tightly in the couch, even though the TARDIS had made it a little more comfortable for her to sleep on.

"Oh Rose" The Doctor muttered softly and walked over to her, stroking his hand along her cheek earning a soft moan from his companion.

"Must have been from that chap in the market... I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were OK after we left" He said softly as she woke up from the small nap, her eyes looking up at him.

"Doctor?" She croaked and coughed a little.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?" The Doctor asked with a grin, keeping his voice down and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Tired, head hurts... and it's cold" Rose muttered her answer and pulled the blankets up closer to her.

"Well can't have that now can we? Let's get you down to the sick bay" The Doctor replied, moving around and lifted Rose up into his arms blankets and all.

She squeaked in surprise before coughing harshly, moving her hands to rest around the back of his neck as he carried her out of the library.

He thanked the TARDIS for moving the sick bay closer to the library, he gently lowered Rose down onto one of the beds. In the brighter light, she looked pale with her cheeks flushing in a fever wincing at how bright it was in the room.

"I'm fine, just tired..." Rose muttered hiding her head under the blankets as the Doctor worked his way around the sick room.

"You don't look or sound like it Rose, let's get you checked out... we can go back to your mother's if you want" The Doctor's reply was muffled by the blankets that covered Rose's ears. "Come on, let me check your temperature then we can go to the kitchen for some soup... the TARDIS is cooking" He said tugging at the blankets and smiled softly as Rose glared at him tiredly.

* * *

  
With some minestrone soup and bread, and moved into Rose's room. The blonde girl curled up under her covers and blankets on the bed with the Doctor sat next to her, a book opened on his lap with his glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"What are you reading?" Rose asked, sitting up a little to lean against him.

The Doctor looked down and moved his arm around to hold her close, "Just re-reading something really, one of the Agatha Christie books that's in the library" He replied, turning the page with his free hand. "Would really love to meet her one day, ask her about her books... see the cunning and wit that captures thousands of people that dare to read her books over the centuries"

Rose groaned and hid her face into his shirt, sniffing a little as she listened to him go on about what famous people he would love to meet one day.

"Doctor" She croaked.

"- just something about British, with these little tea cakes... yes Rose?" The Doctor said looking down at his companion.

"Go back to your book so I can sleep" Rose muttered, into his chest before turning away and sneezed a few times.

The Doctor smiled softly and rubbed her back as she blew her nose, "Sure Rose, rest is the best thing for when you have the flu" He said as she curled up against him.

He was glad that the scans came back with the normal human flu, nothing alien about it. Just plenty of fluids and rest will help her get through it.

Rose nodded and tucked up against him, bringing up her blankets as much as she could before falling into a deep sleep to get away from the aches of the flu.


	3. Chapter 3

Companion's Sick Day

The Doctor Confesses. 

Rose coughed harshly, wondering what the time lord had giving her. It wasn't like anything she had taken in the past for colds or the flu like she had now, but whatever it was it was helping her a lot.

She slowly opened her tired eyes, ignoring the pangs in her head from the constant coughing found that she was still in her bed in the TARDIS but found the Doctor missing from her side where he was when she had fallen asleep a short while ago.

A small knocking came from the door, and the missing traveller appeared with a tray loaded with a steaming bowl of soup. "Rose?" He spoke softly, as he came into the room putting the tray on the bedside table.

"H-hey" Rose croaked and coughed harshly, groaning as her chest and head ached from the jarring movement.

"Easy, take a sip. It's just water" The Doctor said, sitting down on the bed offering a glass of water.

Rose slowly took a few sips, grateful for his hand steadying the glass. She pushed it away and leaned against her pillows with a croaky sigh, coughing a little feeling her head ache.

"I brought you some soup, well the old girl made it but it'll help" The Doctor replied softly, putting the glass back on the table and brought over the tray laying it gently on her lap.

"I-I'm not that hungry Doctor, just want to sleep" Rose muttered and yawned, pulling the blankets up to snuggle down into them.

"Rose, you need to eat..." The Doctor said softly, making sure that she hadn't knocked the bowl of soup on the tray as she moved to get comfortable.

Rose slowly opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor, sighing and coughing a little. "OK, I'll try for you" She replied and freed her arm, picking up the spoon to start eating the soup slowly.

The Doctor smiled and watched his young companion, he slowly moved off the bed and sat down in the armchair that sat next to the bed. He got his glasses out of his pocket and found the place in the book he had been reading when he didn't need to sleep.

"W-where are we at the moment?" Rose asked softly, her voice sounding a little stronger. The soup was soothing her sore throat, making her feel a little better from the flu that infected her body.

"I didn't know where to go, so we're just drifting in the time vortex... safest place to be" The Doctor replied with a grin, looking over his glasses at her. "Eat up your soup, you'll feel much better afterwards"

Rose sighed softly and slowly nodded, watching the Doctor read his book yet felt his chocolate brown eyes watching her as she ate through the bowl of soup. It tasted great and thanked the TARDIS for making what appeared to be chicken soup, but she had to push it away half eaten.

"Are you sure you can't eat any more?" The Doctor asked breaking her bunged up thoughts, remembering when he had been the one in bed while she looked after him.

Rose slowly shook her head, leaning back against the pillows and head board with a soft sigh and coughed a little.

"Have some medicine Rose, then you can sleep" The Doctor advised with a soft smile, getting the glass of water and a few tablets after taking the tray off her legs.

Rose crossed her arms, pouting a little in seeing the medicine in the Doctor's hands. Her bottom lip out and looked up at him under her hair with her eyes dull and tired from the toll the flu was having on her body.

"Come on Rose, please? You'll feel much better once you have some.. I know the stuff tastes vile, but at least these are tablets unlike what the old girl gave me when I had that cold" The Doctor replied, offering her the tablets and glass of water again.

"What do you remember of that? You told me you didn't remember" Rose asked, and accepted the tablets quickly taking them before drinking the water to help them go down. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, missing when her mum gave her sugar-coated painkillers.

The Doctor sighed softly, taking the glass from Rose he set it down on the table before climbing up onto the bed next to her. She automatically leaned on him, making herself comfortable on his chest, noticing that the normal suit top was missing with a light blue shirt on and his normal tie.

"Well I do remember landing the TARDIS at your mum's, falling asleep on that uncomfortable couch that she has in the living room but seems that I didn't mind it... next thing I knew, I was in bed in those pyjamas" The Doctor started and took a slow deep breath, going over all that he remembered some of it hazy in places thinking that it must have been the fever.

"I do remember watching that soap that you can't stand, which I don't understand myself really... I mean, its just confusing isn't it? No matter what species of alien you are, life is the same... everything from shopping, families and relationships..." He continued and sighed softly, bringing the blankets up around Rose a little tighter feeling her shiver.

"Thank you Rose Tyler, for everything..." The Doctor muttered softly, noticing how she had fallen asleep while he had talked. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head, before fetching the book from the bedside table going back to reading it while his companion slept.

* * *

  
It felt like a few days to him, but it was only a few hours but that is what happened in the time vortex and from being inside the TARDIS. His eyes kept leaving the pages of the open book down to his sleeping companion, who had curled up against his side using his chest as a pillow with the blankets pulled up over her shoulders.  
She looked a little flushed in the face making him move slightly, wondering if the fever was putting up the same fight it had when he was sick with the flu.

He sighed softly and put the book down on his lap, rubbing the bridge of his nose knocking the glasses askew. He hated to remember being ill, so when Rose asked him if he did remember then he lied wanting to push those memories away as they thought about where to go next.

He did remember feeling better thanks to the ship, Jackie and of course Rose after picking up the flu after their visit to the planet Tropicana. Though how he got the flu in the first place still confused the 900 year old time traveller, but it's like that old human saying. 'Everyone gets sick'

The Doctor sighed tiredly, hearing Rose mutter in her sleep coughing lightly before tucking down deeper into the covers. He slowly moved to get up, to fetch a cold cloth from the bathroom to help her cool down hoping that the fever would break soon with all the rest and the medicine that she had been taking.

_She never left my side... except when Bev was there, it was then that the uniqueness of my physiology was shown... well except for my two hearts and respiratory bypass. _He thought to himself as he watched Rose sleep, the cloth resting on her forehead after making her comfortable in the bed.

After asking the old girl to watch her and get him there quickly if anything goes wrong, The Doctor needed to make a visit to the infirmary to check the stock of their supplies and make the medicine he always kept in one of his many pockets.

* * *

  
With the infirmary or sick bay checked over for its stock, and the powered purple medicine restocked in his overcoat he made a quick stop at his room for a shower and change of clothes before returning to Rose's room finding the girl missing from her bed.

"Rose?" The Doctor called looking around the room and found the bathroom door closed.

"Rose?" He called and knocked on the door, stepping back when he heard the flush of the toilet with the door opening to reveal a tired looking Rose, her blonde hair messy from where she had been in bed.

"Where did you go?" She asked before yawning, itching her stomach before walking past him to get to her bed.

"Had to go and check something in the infirmary, get back in bed... I'll scan you to see how you're doing" The Doctor replied with a smile and helped her get in bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. "Comfy?" He asked with a grin.

Rose returned the smile and nodded, snuggling down in the covers with her eyes closing as she got ready to sleep.

"Don't fall asleep just yet Rose" The Doctor said, giving her shoulder a little shake earning a soft moan with her tired brown eyes looking up at him. He smiled softly, stroking her fingers along her cheek. "I'm sorry"

He remembered when Rose stopped him from sleeping when he needed his own medicine, or to help her work the sonic screwdriver for a scan. "Medicine and a scan, then you can go back to sleep" The Doctor added with a soft sigh.

Rose coughed tiredly, shuffling under the covers to sit up a little before sneezing a few times making her sniff and groan.

The Doctor disappeared into the bathroom and smiled when he saw the TARDIS provide a box of tissues, "Thanks girl" He said softly, stroking the wall before going back out into the bathroom opening the tissues and laid them on the bed for Rose to help herself to.

"Right! Scan and then medicine" He added with a grin, getting his sonic screwdriver out of his trouser pocket and set it to the right frequency to check on how Rose was.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about being allergic Rose, I should have but its not something that comes up in... would you call it normal? I guess it would the easiest thing to say" The Doctor spoke softly as he scanned from her head down, "But I should have told you anyway shortly before that fever took over my body, but was just bunged up with that virus thing that didn't really think that someone would give me aspirin"

Rose shook her head a little as he finished the scan, "It's fine Doctor, you're right... medical history doesn't come up as a talking topic easily" She croaked and sneezed into a tissue she had ready in her hand.

The Doctor smiled as he read the results of his scan, "Well good news, another few days in bed and you'll be up joining me running around being chased by different aliens" He said after she blew her nose tiredly.

"That's good... am I allowed to sleep now?" Rose asked sounding more bunged up than before the sneezing began.

"Medicine then sleep" The Doctor replied and helped her take the medicine before climbing back up on the bed beside her. "You're allowed to sleep now"

Rose smiled and curled up against him, resting her head on his chest. "Thanks Doctor" She muttered before coughing a little and got comfortable before falling asleep.

The Doctor smiled, pulling the blankets up around her before retrieving his book to carry on reading. "No Rose... thank you" He replied softly, hearing her breathing rattle a little in her sore throat with her nose bunged up.

He sighed softly and relaxed feeling her sleep deeply thanks to the medicine, remembering how she watched over him while he slept like this. He hugged her in her sleep before closing his eyes for a few hours rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Companion Sick Day  
Chapter Four**

Two days never seemed like such a long time to the Time Lord, he had tried everything to keep himself busy while on occasion popping his head around the door to check on Rose.

She had fallen into a deep peaceful sleep with the fever gone, he scanned her with the sonic screwdriver and felt relieved when he read the scans.

Rose had woken up, long enough for a trip to the bathroom or some medicine and a drink of water. The Doctor tucked her back into bed and promised to be there when she next woke up.

Sighing and looking up at the softly glowing green column, his feet up on the console of the TARDIS. The Time Lord listened to the ship hum in his mind softly while letting his thoughts wander.

He thought about when he had foolishly got sick with the flu, how he had felt rough and completely bunged up. The fever and the nightmares, that had been a bit more intense than the normal nightmares that kept him company since the Time War.

The ship pulsed soothingly in his head, earning a soft smile from the Doctor, "Sorry girl, just letting my thoughts drift... need anything?" He asked looking at where his feet rested on the console, looking at the screen.

"Well that's different, I'll see if I got the spare somewhere! Unless you're hiding it from me" He said jumping up onto his feet and twisted a few knobs and pulled a few buttons to stabilize the flight in the vortex.

The TARDIS pulsed in his mind, sounding like a childish 'maybe' making him shake his head.

"How am I suppose to repair you if you hide the spares room?" The Doctor asked with a sigh rubbing the back of his neck as he read the monitor readouts to what needed to be done.

"I'm going for a cup of tea! Tell me when you feel like letting me know where the room is" He said with a sigh.

* * *

  
Rose groaned as she woke up slowly opening her eyes she found the lights on but they were dimmed down low. This told her that the ship had entered the night cycle, she sighed as she sat up feeling better than had in the last few days.

Looking around the room, Rose could see that either the Doctor or the TARDIS had cleaned up all the tissues, clothes and medicine while she had slept.

Thinking of the Doctor, Rose climbed out of her bed putting her thick purple dressing gown and fluffy slippers on, she left the bedroom shivering a little in feeling the chilly air of the ship.

She had felt it this cold several times before when she asked the Doctor about it, he explained that the TARDIS had lowered the temperature for his comfort including his bedroom.

Thinking of the Time Lord's bedroom, Rose wondered if he did actually use it to sleep in but after the bout of the flu, she realised that he did sleep but unless he was sick then would only sleep a few hours.

Rose found herself outside a unfamiliar door, she uncurled her arms that had folded up against her chest feeling the air had warmed up slightly.

"Where am I?" She muttered softly and tried the handle on the door, finding it unlocked and swung open into the room.

Rose found herself in The Doctor's bedroom, it was a disorganised mess. Shoes of different colours were piled up on the floor with different shirts and ties draped over the metallic frame of the bed.

The walls were covered in loopy writing that resembled the same language on the main screen in the control room, papers and books covered the tables along with parts of different machines.

On the bedside cabinet, Rose spotted a steaming cup of tea amongst a pile of books and a glass case. _Must be his spare glasses _She thought and heard a low hissing of running water from what she recognized as a shower.

Feeling her face flush, she looked across the room and saw steam coming out from the small gap under the door. She slowly backed away, knocking one of the stacks of books over.

Rose froze and listened but the shower continued, she turned and hurried out of the room back to her own.

* * *

  
The aroma coming from the kitchen was mouthwatering as she walked from her bedroom, freshly showered and changed into clean clothes.

Rose sighed feeling her hair was still slightly damp from where her hair dryer had cut out for the hundredth time, she had asked about getting it repaired but the Doctor refused as his sonic screwdriver wouldn't work around hair dryers.

She entered the kitchen and found the table laid out for breakfast, pancakes with syrup stacked high with steaming cups of tea close by. The air smelled of sausages and toast, the toast was being kept warm under a hot light.

"Did he do all of this?" Rose muttered as she tied her damp hair up, walking over to her seat.

"Ah brilliant! Breakfast" The Doctor said with a energetic bounce in his step as he entered the room. "Bit of a big spread this morning, the old girl really wants to go off on a adventure" He continued and gave the closest wall a good rub.

He turned to look at Rose, "How about you choose this time? We can go anywhere! Any when!" He said as he sat down, reaching for his cup of tea.

Rose was taken back, she was use to his energetic energy but at first thing in the morning, was a bit too much. "Um... I don't know" She replied, sounding flustered and slowly took in the time traveller in front of her.

He was in his brown pinstripe trousers and his normal converse but wasn't wearing his shirt and tie but wore a dark blue t-shirt instead. At the present time he was happily digging into the stack of pancakes.

"Hm..." The Doctor muttered, twirling his fork before poking one of the pancakes. "Well I might have a idea but how about breakfast then I should really finished getting dressed" He added looking down at his attire.

Rose smiled and shook her head, feeling better and happily ate her breakfast knowing that soon enough they would be out there somewhere running from monsters or involved in a great adventure in time and space.

* * *

Fin!!

At last, sorry it took so long! But Shadows of Time and Death just jumped out of nowhere and took over my life! As well as a few other things - involving lots of running!

Well hope you check shadows out and let me know!


End file.
